Artfully Done
by Lastew
Summary: Buffy is learning to use Photoshop for computer class. Giles is the subject of her latest project.


Title: Artfully Done  
Author: The Library Girl  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Rating: PG or FRT  
Pairing: None  
Warnings: None that I can think of.  
Season: Takes place in Season Three.

Summary: Buffy is learning to use Photoshop for computer class. And Giles is the subject of her latest project.

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: This is where I put the statement saying that I do not own Buffy, Giles (Heh! I wish!), Sunnydale, or anything relating  
to the show. No one is paying me to do this and if you feel the sudden urge to send me gifts, you might want to talk  
to someone about that. Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy and has not given me permission to use these characters  
as I have so if you have problems with the story, please send the pretzel bombs to me, not him.

Author's Notes: This was written for a StillGrrr prompt on LJ. Thanks need to be given, and here is where they go. Thanks to

Joss for creating characters so fun to watch and to borrow for a bit. Thanks to Tony Head for making Giles

so amazing. I tried to fight it, but he was just too remarkable not to fall for. To Janet, and Michelle for the betas.

I appreciate it! You guys are the best to work so hard for me. To Ann for everything. You are the other half of

me, my long lost sister and I love you, dear! To Samuel for being Samuel. Thanks to my amazing husband who

not only doesn't get upset when my writing takes over, but who doesn't freak about the men who live in my head.

I love him so.

Artfully Done

"He's going to kill you, you know," Xander said without looking up from his homework.

"Oh, he will not," Buffy replied, frowning as she concentrated on the computer screen in front of her. "The Watcher can't slay the Slayer. Besides, it's homework and Giles always wants to help me with my homework."

"But Buffy, this is a little different," Willow said nervously, from where she sat next to Xander at the library research table. "I think he meant you could ask him questions, not…well, I just don't think he's going to like it."

"He will if I get an A," Buffy said, sitting back to admire her work. "You know, this is actually not bad. Who knew Giles would look so good as art?"

Just then, Giles came walking down from the stacks, completely lost in a book he was reading. Buffy quickly saved her work and closed the window. No use arguing about this until she had to. She just hoped the grade was worth it.

--

Three days later, Rupert Giles was standing behind the counter of the circulation desk, checking books in. He hadn't been here long, only an hour or so. As he picked up the next book, the doors to the library opened and a group of girls walked in.

Giles was a bit startled. Students didn't usually use the library and now he was wondering if he had missed a memo about a term paper or something of the like. The girls were huddled together by the door, whispering amongst themselves, not seeming to know what they wanted to do.

"May I help you?" Giles asked politely.

The girls looked surprised and several of them giggled. Now Giles began to get suspicious. It wouldn't be the first time students tried to use his library for a prank. He put on his sternest face and went to speak to them.

"Do you have library passes?" He asked, stressing his accent and managing to sound even more British.

The girls were still whispering to each other, only now there seemed to be some sort of argument. After a moment, one girl was shoved forward by the rest. She looked a bit panicked and blushed deeply.

"Yes?" Giles asked, looking over his glasses at her.

"It's just…you see we…and you…but we weren't…and you are…" The girl's nervous stutter was worse than his and he couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

"I beg your pardon?"

Another girl stepped forward. She seemed more self possessed than the first one and looked him in the eyes.

"We were wondering if you modeled for just anyone or was it only for certain students?"

"I…you…modeled? I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"We've seen the pictures so you don't have to hide it. Someone printed them up and hung them in the computer lab."

"Printed up what?" Giles was completely confused. "What pictures are you talking about?"

The girl reached into her purse and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She was just handing it to Giles when the library doors burst open and Buffy came in at a dead run.

"Giles! Don't!!" She ran forward, snatching the paper away from the girl and stood in front of him panting.

"Buffy, what's going on here?" He tried his stern Watcher face, but it never worked with her.

"It's just…" She paused, looking at the group of girls. "Could you give us a minute?"

"If you'll give me the picture back," the girl said, looking at her.

Buffy silently handed the paper back and Giles watched with mounting confusion as the girls left. He turned to Buffy.

"What did you do now and how did I get involved?"

"It was homework." If she hadn't sounded so defensive he might have calmed down a bit.

"And what does this homework have to do with me?"

"Well, I needed a subject. You should be flattered that I chose you."

"Chose me for what, Buffy?" Giles asked, bracing for the worst.

"My computer project."

"Which was?"

"Using Photoshop."

"To do what?"

"Well, it's not like I gave you two heads or anything."

"Buffy," There was an edge to his voice as he strove to keep the frustration out. If she was refusing to tell him, it had to be bad. "Why don't you just show me?"

"Wouldn't you rather spar with me?" She asked brightly. "I'll spot you ten points."

"Buffy."

"Or ice cream. We could go for ice cream. My treat."

"Buffy."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. The world's ending in fifteen minutes. You should look that up."

"Buffy!" He rarely yelled at her. The resulting pout usually wasn't worth the effort, but this time she had pushed him too far. "Now!"

Meekly, she went to the computer and sat down. After a few minutes, she looked up at him, her expression bordering on panic.

"If it makes you feel better, I did get an A. And the teacher liked it so much she put copies on the bulletin board."

She looked down at the floor as he crossed the room to stand behind her. Whatever he had been expecting, he hadn't been prepared for this. He felt mild terror run through him like electricity as he stood, frozen in place. He wanted to yell at her, but the power of speech had deserted him. He started to shake, although he wasn't sure if it was from shock or fury. He just stood blinking.

"Giles?" Her voice was just above a whisper. "Say something?"

"You got an A?" He asked, not taking his eyes from the screen. It hadn't been what he'd intended to say, but it was a lot nicer than asking her if she'd lost all her reason in the last 24 hours or if she'd suffered a sharp blow to the head.

"An A plus, actually," she responded, sounding unsure. "Miss Radcliff said it was the most inventive use of Photoshop that she'd seen all year."

"That is one word for it," he sighed.

"You aren't upset?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, I'm furious," he responded mildly. "But I suppose if it gets you to do you homework, I can live with it. Just do me a favor."

"Anything," she said, smiling with relief.

"Next time, ask me first? And make sure your homework doesn't get distributed to the entire school. Please?"

"Oh, I will, Giles," she said, getting up and heading for the door. "And I'll go collect up all of these that I can find."

"Please see that you do," He said, shaking his head at her.

She ran out and he turned back to the computer screen. Who would have thought his Slayer would have chosen him as the subject for her computer art. Although it probably would have been better if she hadn't grafted his head onto the body of Michelangelo's David.

He closed the picture and went back to the circulation desk, shaking his head. At least she'd thought to add a strategically placed sword.

The End


End file.
